Mitch the Singer
by dealepage
Summary: Mitch goes to a club he doesn't want to go to, meets a guy he doesn't want to meet, and maybe falls in love with a guy he doesn't want to fall in love with? (Mitch Grassi, Pentatonix, triggers?)


Authors Note: This was a prompt, so here ya go, 'iLoveF00d', this is for you! The prompt was:

**I just wanted to know if you could make a Mitch Grassi fan fiction. Not with Scott though, just Mitch and a male oc. It would be great if you can!**

**WARNING: **Mild sexual harassment, harsh language(ish), and **no Scomiche **is in this story, so beware! Let's see how this goes ;) Remember to follow, favourite, review, and all that good stuff 3

Mitch walked into the crowded bar, scowling in disgust. It was dark, and loud, and there was a weird smell he couldn't quite place. He scanned the room looking for his friends who had dragged him here in the first place. He walked to the bar ordering a gin and tonic, and checked his phone; texting Alex immediately.

Mitch: Hey, where are you?

Alex: We're at the pool table! It's in plain sight, dude :p

Mitch: There is no pool table here? Lol

Alex: …..yes there is. Where are YOU? :o :p

Mitch: I'm at Micky's our usual? On Santa Monica? Duh :p

Alex: Shit, did we not tell you? We're at the new place, Trunks

Mitch: What?! Where is it? :(

Alex: In Venice :/

Mitch sighed angrily, it was too late to drive all the way to Venice from here. He sent Alex a quick text telling him he'll just go home. He was finishing up his drink to leave when a rather attractive guy bumped stood next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mitch was not in the mood for flirting tonight.

"Not interested." Mitch said without giving the man a second glance.

"I was going to ask you for a cigarette…" The mysterious guy replied.

"Do I look like I smoke?" Mitch said sarcastically, finally looking at the man.

"Point taken, what are you, then? A vegetarian? A vegan? _A juicer?" _The man said, feigning terror. Mitch barely understood him though, he was too distracted by the utter beauty that was this mysterious man. He would have kept staring at him forever if the man hadn't coughed pointedly, waiting for a response.

"None. I'm a singer, actually." Mitch said, shrugging off his embarrassing staring.

"You any good?" The man said slyly.

"Damn good." Mitch said nonchalantly. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ethan." The man grinned, sticking his hand out for Mitch to shake.

"Excuse me?" Mitch said confused, backing away from him.

"My name? It's Ethan." The man's hand was still out, but Mitch god distracted by his damn gorgeous face again.

"… This is the part where you tell me your name, and we shake hands?" Ethan said slowly, tryning to get Mitch to understand.

"Uhm. Yeah, sorry. My name's Mitch." Mitch snapped out of it slowly, shaking Ethan's hand but not letting over the stranger's warm grip until moments after what was socially necessary.

"It's nice to meet you. Mitch the singer. There's a ring to that."

"Well, how about you? What's you 'ring'?" Mitch asked

"My ring? Oh, my job. I'm a journalist for this blog on the internet."

"Ethan the blogger. Hey, you got a ring too" Mitch grinned elbowing Ethan lightly in the ribs.

"I thought you'd be gone by now" Ethan said, changing the subject.

"What? How do you-… Why is that?" Mitch asked, utterly confused.

"Well, you walked in here with a disgusted look, checked your phone, and texted someone furiously. You then stomped your foot like a toddler, and gulped down the drink you bought as fast as possible. You did all of this looking like you were better than everyone in the room. You obviously don't want to be here, Mitch." Ethan explained calmly.

"I am **not **a toddler!" Mitch cried, stomping his foot.

"That's what you got from that?! You're not helping your case" Ethan laughed loudly. Mitch was about to comment on the fact that Ethan had been staring at him since he walked in the club, until he heard Beyonce's "Drunk in Love" come on in the form of a ringtone. Ethan pulled out his phone, and answered it. He held up his index finger as if to say "give me a second". Mitch nodded and watched Ethan step outside.

Mitch waited for Ethan at the club, ordering a gin and tonic for himself and a beer for Ethan. He leaned over the counter as he was waiting for the drinks to be served. He tapped his fingers on the counter to the beat of the song playing, until he felt a large hand on his ass. He turned around immediately about to bitch out which ever pervert who dared to put their hands on Mitch. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, noticing how big and muscular this guy was. The guy took a step forward, causing Mitch to step back, slamming into the counter. The guy slipped his hands into Mitch's back pockets silently, pressing their bodies together. Mitch placed his hands on the counter ledge behind him.

"Not interested. Leave me alone please." The guy chuckled, leaning into Mitch.

"Don't pretend, I know you want it, you little slut" the guy smirked. Mitch could feel the guy's hot breath on his neck, and it _disgusted _him.

"Hey babe, what are you doing with this guy?" Mitch heard a voice, and the pervert backed away slightly, enough for both of them to see the mysterious man that had spoken.

It was Ethan.

"Uhm, nothing. Sorry hon, he just came up and started feeling me up, I don't know." Mitch followed along with the whole "pretending to be your boyfriend" thing. Ethan wrapped his arm around Mitch's waist, holding him there tightly, so there was no space between the two. The pervert stood in shock.

"Oh, you two are…?" he stuttered, gesturing between Mitch and Ethan.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Ethan answered, giving the stranger a fake smile. He kissed Mitch on the cheek for effect.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't know you had him, sorry" The guy put his hands up as if in surrender, backing away quickly. As soon as the guy was out of sight Ethan let go of Mitch.

"Are you okay? Sorry, I had to, he wasn't going to let you go otherwise." Ethan said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. Thank you, actually. Thanks a lot." Mitch turned his head away from Ethan, hiding his blush of embarrassment. Ethan put two fingers under Mitch's chin, making the tenor look at him. He leaned in to Mitch.

"No problem" He whispered against Mitch's lips, before kissing him passionately. Mitch stood in shock, not kissing back at first. He snapped out of it moments later though, kissing back immediately. The two shared a long, soft kiss. Ethan pulled away, staring into Mitch's dark chocolate brown eyes. Mitch lloked down at his feet again, hiding his blush. They were both smiling like idiots.

"The drinks are here" Mitch said quietly, still smiling.

Ethan grabbed his beer from the counter, not breaking his stare at Mitch once. He took a sip, and gave Mitch a chaste but firm kiss directly on the lips.

"Call me, 'Mitch the singer'" He whispered into his ear before walking away.

"But I don't have your number!" Mitch called out to him. Ethan turned around, walking backwards. He made a phone hand signal and pointed to it. Mitch cocked his head, confused. Ethan smirked, and turned back around shaking his head. Mitch pulled out his phone, checking his contacts. He scrolled through his contacts until he came across a name that caught his eye.

'Ethan the Blogger'

Mitch looked up, to call after Ethan. "How did you-" He started, but the mysterious man was gone.

"I'll have to call him then" Mitch told himself, finishing his drink and leaving the club.


End file.
